


[授权翻译] 痛 / Hurt

by swflora_sw



Category: Someone Like You (2001), The D Train (2015)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8207990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 这是匹兹堡之行后发生的事情，Oliver Lawless回到洛杉矶，孤独、沮丧又拮据——不过他很快认识到这些对他而言都只是最不起眼的问题。故事的背景是电影The D Train 和 Someone Like You。灵感来自电影版的Scott/Logan。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963723) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Thank sg_fic very much for authorizing me to translate her fanfics into Chinese.
> 
> 和 The D Train 电影一样，这个同人故事比预计的更为阴暗。请注意读警告信息。

    人们常说，喝醉之后，眼前的东西都会变成两个……确实如此。他试图将目光聚焦在公寓的灯泡上，但是无力的视线一直飘忽不定……直到此时，他才想起这个说法。

    香烟的味道灼烧着他的肺，而Johnny Cash的歌声灼烧着他的心。

_“——你本该拥有一切，我的尘土世界。我会辜负你，我会伤害你。[译注：Johnny Cash的歌曲Hurt中的歌词]”_ 人们都说Oliver Lawless歌唱得不错。这大概是他唯一的可取之处了。

    也许他一开始就错了，也许他本该在歌唱领域试试运气。 _病痛和困苦自然全都远离。_ 他冷哼一声，然后笨拙地滚下沙发去小便。

    在狭小公寓的客厅里，他绊了一跤，跌倒在镜子前。

_丑。_

    油腻、蓬乱的头发，泛红、悲伤的眼睛，身上那条沃尔玛的黑色四角短裤已经很旧了，而这是他当了十年“演员”之后唯一买得起的东西。

    他的个子太他妈矮，人又太他妈瘦，而这个城市里却到处是天使。

    刚来洛杉矶时，他习惯于依赖自己那张俊脸。但后来他发觉连这一点也没用了——自我嫌弃甚至已经消磨掉了他的容貌。

_去他妈的。_

    他走进浴室，猛地关门，可门却挑衅似的弹回敞开的状态。真是个垃圾。

    撒尿的时候，他闭上了眼睛，身体因醉酒而摇晃着。

_“我戴着荆冠，坐着说谎者的椅子，满是破碎的思绪，无法修复。”_ 客厅传来Johnny歌声，嘲讽着他，Oliver这才意识到自己蹲坐在浴室地板上，像个孩子一样抽泣着。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    那家脱衣舞夜总会看上去就像是直接从 “黑道家族”[译注：一部关于黑手党的美剧] 里出来的，有意大利黑手党的那种。Oliver刻意忽略脑中的声音，那声音恳求他转身回去再给自己的演员事业一个最后机会——在Youtube上，那个标题为“ **Z级片男演员在高中聚会上与同性恋人撕逼** ”的视频比他所有其他片子的观看数都要多。他很清楚，他的演员事业已经彻底完了。

    “嗨，我找Anita。”

    “啊？你他妈是谁？”

    “我是Oliver…… _Oliver Turner_ …… 我是来……面试的。”最后几个字几乎轻不可闻。虽然对自己感到紧张又失望，Oliver却不怎么惊讶。他一直猜想，自己荣耀的加州冒险的终点就是在WeHo夜总会工作。

    “哦，是吗？”那人笑道，“好吧，靓仔，在那里面。”他指了指一个私密房间。

    Oliver从没有在白天去过脱衣舞夜总会，他穿过房间时扫视了一下，看见占据这里的都是那种男人，虽说他现在没什么立场去挑剔，但还是忍不住感到一阵不自在……撩起天鹅绒的帘子，他走进了那个私密房间。

    昨晚醉的太厉害了，他发现自己竟然现在还戴着墨镜，从占满整面墙壁的镜子里，他看到的是自己那个潦倒版的Charlie Cox [译注：一个英国演员]，这令他想起另一场失败的试镜。真惨，他咬紧牙。现在不是自怨自艾的时候！如果他得不到这份工作——他就得滚蛋！靠在温蒂的店里烤汉堡可付担不起洛杉矶的房租——即使是那间火柴盒似的、他称之为家的小公寓。

    他摘掉眼镜，坐下来疲惫地揉着脸——精神上的疲惫；宾夕法尼亚之行抽干了他体内最后一丝力量。他曾希望回来时能打起精神——或许被94级整个班的同学喜爱能让他鼓起自信，令他想起当初为何来洛杉矶打拼。可是，事与愿违，那个有两个孩子的深柜中年男人一直在骚扰他，直到最后，他情绪失控地整个年级的同学面前发作。

    叹了口气，他的眼睛终于适应了屋里昏暗的光线。

    房间空空如也，安静无声。天鹅绒般柔软的深紫色沙发足够宽大，几乎可以当床睡。一个小小的迪斯科闪光球懒洋洋的转动着，点点光斑映射在深红色的墙壁上。房间正中央立着一根跳舞用的钢管，闪亮、坚挺，距离沙发很近，过分的近；舞者不太可能在用它的时候不碰到观舞者的大腿。这让他忍不住好奇这里还会发生些别的什么事。

   ……他真的想在这种地方工作吗？

    这个房间极其干净，天鹅绒沙发柔软又豪华。他估计这是一个VIP间，正想象着每晚人们在这儿花出去多少钱时，他的肚子咕噜叫了一声。拍香蕉船广告赚的钱都花在房租和可乐上了，Oliver已经到了没钱填饱肚子的地步——两周后又要交房租了。他一定得到Anita小妞的这份工作，必须的。 

    ……可是Anita她人又在哪里呢？

    他竖起耳朵仔细听着，但是房间异乎寻常的安静，厚厚的天鹅绒帘子把来自夜总会的声音完全阻挡在外。

    他是不是等错地方了？

    最后，连迪斯科闪光球也停止了懒洋洋的转动——Oliver的理智告诉自己已经等太久了。

    他起身往回走向夜总会大厅，但就在他快到帘子那儿的时候，帘子突然分开，几个男人的笑声打破了宁静。  

    “抱歉！”他在一群中年男人跟前闪开身子，以免挡了他们的道。这五个人一看就是富得流油的家伙，Oliver心里涌起一阵强烈的羡慕嫉妒恨。

    那些人纷纷落座，对Oliver的在场毫不在意，当Oliver再度试图逃离房间时，这群人中最后面的那个，出现在他面前，挡住了他。

    “对不……”Oliver刚要说对不起，抬头一看，顿时呆住了。

    Eddie Alden。

    那个Eddie Alden！

    那个连续几年入选好莱坞报告“50位最有权势的媒体人”的家伙！假如Oliver能有在他面前试镜的机会，或许他的演艺事业真的可以——

    “Turner先生？” 有人问道，将他脑中飞驰的火车掀离了轨道，“Turner先生吗？…… Oliver Turner?”

    “—嗯，什么事？”他这才注意到Alden身边站着一个小个子金发女人。她看上去一本正经的，像是个重要人物；从硕大的钻戒到不可思议长的美甲，她身上一切都彰显着这是一个暴发户。

    “我是Anita。我们通过电话……”她一边说，一边用绿色的眼睛不耐烦的扫视着他的身体。

_我操，操，操！_

    “噢，是的，关于酒保的工作！呃，我刚……我还是去外面等你，再——”

    “ _酒保_ 的工作？”她吃吃笑道，“我跟你说，现在我们只招跳脱衣舞的……不过既然已经来了，那你是想要这份工作还是怎么着？”

    狂乱的情绪扼住了Oliver的喉咙；他只能看到 Eddie Alden的嘴角慢慢勾起一丝笑，然后这个大大的笑容布满了他整张面孔。看来他已经给好莱坞最大的制片人之一留下印象了……

    “妈妈咪呀！” Anita呼出一口气，为他打开了帘子，“好吧，你走吧。”

    他的肚子又咕噜叫了一下，为了这个最迫切的需求，他急切地说，“不，不！我要这份工作！”

    “你确定？”她看了看他，然后又看了看她那块小巧昂贵的手表。

    “给他一个机会吧，Ann。我觉得会不错哦。”Eddie Alden 仍在微笑，该死的高—富—帅。他看着Oliver，满是想看乐子的表情。

    “听你的，大帅哥。” Anita露出一个大大的笑容，眼睛里却毫无笑意。她关上了帘子，走到最近的那个沙发后面。然后是“咔哒”一声轻响，屋里响起了背景音乐。

    那个迪斯科闪光球再次慢慢地转动起来。

    “OK，Turner，开始你的表演。”

    “我的……表演。”他愣在那里，脑子还有点晕； _这是一次试镜吗？！_

    一个他拼命想讨好的制片人，正要看他试镜……跳脱衣舞。

_那是当然！_ 他几乎要笑起来。

    失败的最后一次试镜——他想不出还有什么能比这更合适来终结他的演艺“事业”了。何不就让这成为他最羞耻的一次试镜，就在这位业界大佬面前？ 

    可惜他的幽默感没有维持多久；他要住哪儿？他要吃什么？

    他的恐慌一定显而易见；Anita的眼睛转向他。有几个男人已经开始轻笑起来。

    “Oliver。” 是Eddie在温和地对他说话，年轻人抬起了蓝眼睛。

    “是Oliver，对吗？”Eddie 饶有兴趣的问道，Oliver点点头。

    “从衣服开始。”

    “……哈？”

    那些人都在笑他，Eddie示意他们停下来，他的褐眸注视着Oliver的蓝眼睛。

    “脱衣服。这是传统做法。”他再次微笑着。这不是假装的笑容；那个男人看上去确实乐在其中。

    “那……好吧。”Oliver脱掉了衬衫，暗自高兴的想，还好为了那个愚蠢的香蕉船广告自己一直都在健身。 

    “很好……还有裤子。” Eddie继续说道，年轻人的蓝眸中浮现出一排问号。

    “……在他们面前？”Oliver需要确认一下。

    “有问题吗？”Anita插嘴道。

    “没问题。我只是以为我是来取悦女士们的。”Oliver尽量让自己显得无所谓。

    令他没想到的是，Anita哈哈大笑起来，“在西好莱坞？ [译注: West Hollywood是洛杉矶的娱乐区] 你真的这么想啊？！”笑了好一会儿之后，她才继续道：“我猜猜，你是刚进城吗？”

    “有十年了。”Oliver把注意力放在牛仔裤的拉链上，希望她快闭嘴，他的脖子已经开始发烫了。

    现在，站在那里，身上只有一条黑色的四角短裤，他发现自己真不知道接下来该做什么了。

    “那个？”Anita朝钢管做个手势。

    “我……我不会跳钢管舞。”Oliver的脸和耳朵已经快烧起来了。

_笨蛋！_

    这算是创新低了，比聚会爆发那次还糟，他的眼睛疯狂地巡视着房间，寻找他的衣服。

    “过去十年你都在干些什么？”Eddie再次引起他的注意。 他双臂交叉靠坐在沙发上，褐色的眼睛依然那么平静。在这间充满敌意的房间里，他对Oliver的兴趣像是一条生命线。

    “我是一个演员……我的意思是我拍过一些商业广告……国内投放的……那个男用的香蕉船三倍防晒霜，知道吗？”

    “没听说过。” Eddie简单地回答。Oliver不自觉地瞟向自己那堆衣服。

    “你过来。”Eddie Alden做了一个赶快的手势，这个有钱男人的意思就是“马上”。

    “靠近一点，你不需要钢管，到这儿就行……再近一点，亲爱的，我不会咬你。现在，把腿分开……再张开一点。不要害羞……对了。过来——坐下。” Eddie温热的手掌紧贴在Oliver劲瘦的腰上，引导着Oliver跨坐在他的大腿上。裸露的皮肤接触到男人的西服，布料的触感柔软又昂贵，在如此近的距离上，Eddie的古龙水闻上去有着清爽的柠檬味。

    “现在动起来。就往我身上蹭。”

    Oliver 开始扭动髋部，试着找出正确的节奏。

    “——不对。”男人的手握住他腰，让他停了下来。“别管音乐。只要听从你自己的 _感觉_ 。什么让你感觉好就做什么。你自己兴奋了，你的客人也会兴奋。这些是假装不了的。”

    “好……”Oliver咽了口口水，他不确定在这种噩梦般的情形下怎么可能感觉好，不过他尽力尝试着。

    听从建议，他垂下眼帘，直到视线模糊，然后去感觉。与此同时，男人牵着Oliver的双手，将它们放到自己坚实的肩膀上，以便更好地支撑他的身体。Oliver更为自如的动了起来。Eddie温暖、健壮，全身散发着富有和自信的气息，仅仅这些就足够性感了，他感到腹部下方一阵热力聚起……在他下身的根部……

    “就是这样……”男人的手掌抚过他的背部……他的两肋……他的小腹……那双手大而炙热，而且 _无处不在。_ Oliver立刻变得更硬了。

    Oliver的双手不由自主地离开了男人的肩头，转而勾住了男人的脖子。他越来越往上地在男人的大腿上摩擦着他的坚硬，满意地听见Eddie的呼吸喷在他的喉咙上。  

    此时，那双炙热的大手再度紧贴上他的腰。

    Eddie 猛地将Oliver的裆部按向他的，即使隔着裤子，他的巨大仍清晰可见。

    Oliver忍不住发出了一声愉悦呻吟。

    “亲爱的，你是演员吗？”

    “是。”Oliver喘息着，几乎要射了——他从未与Eddie这样的男人亲热过；他也从未想过自己会有这种机会。

    “我正在为一部肥皂剧找演员，网上需要一些新面孔。明晚七点你来找我私人试镜，怎么样？”

    “什么意思？” Oliver无法好好思考，因为男人的勃起紧贴着他的，男人的大手不知何时探到了他的内裤里，捧着拧着他苍白浑圆的臀瓣。

    男人继续靠近，直到他的嘴唇几乎贴上了Oliver的耳朵。他火热的呼吸使得年轻人顺着脊椎感到一阵战栗；“意思就是，我会上你，而你会得到角色。”

_哈！_ _——_ 他的阴茎痛苦的抽搐着，前端已经被前液打湿，“我不在下面。”

    “你会的。”男人简洁的说道，他拉开Oliver的裤腰，把一张名片塞进了他内裤里。卡纸锋利的边缘紧挨着他那里敏感的皮肤。

    他做了一个表示“下去”手势，Oliver不自知地乖乖地按指示离开了他身体。等他意识到这点时，他已经坐在天鹅绒沙发上，仰视着那个准备要走的男人。

    “Ann，你这里总是让人愉快！你真是好掌柜。伙计们，走吧？”

    随他一起来的那些人纷纷起身往外走去。Eddie是最后一个离开的，Oliver再度望着他，而他都没有再看Oliver一眼。像他这样的人不必费这事儿；他们知道自己总能得到自己想要的东西。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他深深吸了一口烟，然后慢慢地呼出，感觉身体慢慢地放松下来。

    Oliver睁开半闭的双眼，探身越过沙发取过笔记本电脑，然后把双脚交叠着搁在茶几上，小心地让苹果笔记本在大腿上保持平衡。

    他一只手夹着烟按着嘴唇，另一只手笨拙地在键盘上输入Eddi- ,快要输好时，笔记本“哔”地响了一声。

    有一条来自 _D_Lands_ 的Skype新消息。

_…_ _…什么鬼？_ 他甚至不记得他还有个Skype帐号,他不需要…… 他从来没有用过这个帐号，除了那次——

_噢，该死！_

    他可 **不** 想点进去。

    不管那条通知，他继续打字e、A，此时Google已经给出了建议的搜索结果，比如 _Eddie Alden红毯、Eddie Alden单身_ _。_ 舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，Oliver 心不在焉地把燃着的香烟放进了烟灰缸，然后点击那些 _图片_ 。

    我了个去，这家伙就是按希腊男神的样子长的吧——

    Skype又哔的响了一声，Oliver烦恼地长叹一声。点开屏幕底部的那个小图标后，他被惊得合不拢嘴。伸手拿起烟，狠狠地深吸了一口，可是这次香烟没能让他发颤的神经平静下来。

    屏幕上满满都是新消息，足够他读三天的了。他滚动着屏幕，向下……再向下……再向下……

_“我的老天。”_ 他对着空房子叫道，脑袋一阵发晕。

    都是Dan发来的、足够他读两周的新消息。看上去好像Dan在关闭了同学聚会的Facebook群之后就开始写信给他了。

    他颇感紧张，开始从头读起来。

_**2015年5月8日，星期五，上午1:54** _ **** _嘿，_ _Oliver！希望你不会介意我这么晚打扰你，兄弟（不过根据洛杉矶标准，我打赌上午2点还是中午！;)）我只是想说我真的很感激你今天来找我。我知道，我的这种举动不配得到任何解释。我知道你是个大忙人，但你还是抽时间来看我，我真的很感谢，真的。我需要一个结束，告诉你——这个结束很有用！我已经完全走出来了，管它是啥，我已经走出来了！拜拜，疯子Dan，哈罗，从前的我！;) 哦，伙计……我只是想向你道歉，你在这里时我做了那些奇怪的事。你是我的客人，是我行为不当没头没脑——真心向你道歉，对所有这一切，我深感歉意。那么，好吧，这是我最后一次写信跟你说对不起，还有谢谢你。希望你无论在哪里都过得好。还有，祝你同时搞两个妞，一个用老二，一个用手指;)_

_万事如意！_

_D Gold._ __（因为我google了一下D Train，得到的搜索结果都是色情内容！）__

_**2015年5月9日，星期六，下午8:03** _ **__ ** _嘿，伙计。我知道我说过了这是我最后一次联系你，可是，我写信说了我有多么的抱歉_ _——没别的意思，假如你能告诉我，我们合好了，那就太棒了。瞧，我说了我很抱歉，你却无视我——如果这样就算‘结束’的话，那‘结束’就完全没意义！但是，无论如何，伙计，也许我需要见到你本人才算有个真正的结束。Dan。_

_**2015年5月10日，星期日，下午5:17** _ _好吧，我还是有话要说，我只是_ _……，对不起伙计。我没权利说这些，真的非常对不起。你不会相信我有多难过。所以，请忘了我上次写的那些疯话！那不是我！其实是我跟几个家伙出去喝了点啤酒，变得有点多愁善感……，随便怎样，这事儿不会再发生了。希望你顺利。_

_D Money。（因为D. Gold_ __听上去像是个老头子，就是那种告诉你咳嗽的时候要转过脸去的老头子，对吧？:)）__

_**2015年5月12日，星期二，上午3:45** _ _你又无视我了。我懂了。我明白你什么都不说是什么意思了。可我不明白的是，你为什么要把我当敌人？！_

    Oliver 啪地合上笔记本电脑，够了，不想再看下去了。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    “请去曼哈顿大街。”

    “区号多少？”

    “90266。”

    司机点点头，把地址信息输入智能手机，Oliver则靠在车门上等着。

    自打他第一次搬来洛杉矶，他还没有这么紧张过。

    今晚将决定，他将遇到自己演员道路上的幸运转折点，还是为了生计开始在桌上跳舞。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    搞笑的是，十年了，他竟然从来没有去过曼哈顿海滩。他意识到自己正贪婪地盯着车窗外的景色，看上去肯定像傻瓜一样。可是那些房子……活见鬼了。有些人真他妈有钱……

    他竭尽全力不理睬脑子里那个恶心的声音：你就是个失败者，没可能来这种好地方做什么正经事。也就是这个声音，一直跟着他，让他那晚错误地去酒店见了Dan。这个声音没做过什么好事。

    而现在，那个声音正对他说：他没价值没才能，就是一坨屎；他为世界能提供的唯一有用的东西，就是一个屁股；不用奇怪，他的幸运转折点只会等在某个制片人的床上。

_他不会真的要上我！_ 他在心里抗议道。

_噢，是吗？所以你花了半个小时洗澡？所以你穿上了最好的衣服和新内裤？_

__ _**住嘴，住嘴，住嘴！** _ _好好表现，_ _Lawless，不然就搞砸了！_

    “七号，对吗？”

    “对，你在这儿放我下车就行了。多谢！”

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    这个地方是真的吗？院门口的警卫让他进到里面，Oliver一边往房门入口走去，一边试图记住这个地方。

    他刚要按门铃，就听见蜂鸣器大声作响，他推开门，发现门廊处只有他一个人。

    洁净的大玻璃窗，明亮的木质房间，柔软的红地毯好的让人舍不得踩上去。房间的设计温暖热情，这里真棒，Oliver几乎忘了他为何来这里了。

    然后，他的心猛然一跳，是Alden的声音，转头看去——

    Eddie不是一个人。还有两个男人在屋里一边抽烟一边大笑。

    “哦……对……不起，我以为你说的是七点。我晚点再过来！”

    “他是谁？”

    “这位是 Turner 先生，来这儿试镜的。” Eddie说到 _Turner_ 这个词时的样子让Oliver意识到这个男人已经看穿了他。他最好别再对他说瞎话了。

    “不错哟。”Eddie右边的男人意味深长地微笑着。他们两个好像在用眼神脱他的衣服，Oliver不得不怀疑，在Eddie的世界里，‘来这儿试镜’是否就是‘我们来滚床单’的代号。这看上去就是这么回事，Oliver极力抵抗想要转身逃离这三个人的冲动……

    ……这时，他想起来，他实际上连打车回家的钱都不够了，他已经完全彻底没钱了。

    “嗨，”他强迫自己向那些刚被告知他是个骚货的陌生人打了个招呼。那些人居高临下地对他点了一下头。

    那个问起他的男人还在用眼神脱他的衣服，Oliver不得不看向别处，没想到那个男人开口了：“嗨，我是 Will。”

    Oliver犹豫了一下，握住了那人伸出的手。这次握手太久太慢，他拼命让自己不要露出惊愕的样子。此时，Eddie终于说话了：“我的朋友们马上就要走了。”

    “是啊。好吧……祝你们过得愉快！”Will笑道，他终于放开了许久握着的手，眼里却毫无愉快之色，不过Oliver确实很高兴他要离开了——这辈子都没见过这么明目张胆的变态！这人就差在西装下面穿个兜帽衫然后身边再站个悲伤的女友了。

    看着房门在那两人身后关上后，Oliver转身面对Eddie。

    “是啊，我懂。”男人说，“可这就是生意，你能怎么样？”

    “……那么，我到这儿不是真的来试镜的？” Oliver试着开玩笑地问，但是声音里却透着紧张。

    “当然不是。怎么了？你准备了什么场景了？”

    “我是……”红晕顿时爬上了他的高颧骨。

     “哈，这么可爱。过来。” Eddie 将他轻拉入一个松松的拥抱，这姿势有种怪异的亲密感，仿佛他们是多年的情人，而这也让Oliver感到一种无法解释的痛苦。Oliver没想到自己的反应竟然是将手滑入Eddie的外套然后环住了他的腰。

     “那样很好，但是，你不是为那个来这儿的。”Eddie 温柔地捏着Oliver的下巴，他柠檬香味的须后水让他有点晕乎，“OK？”

    他在等他的肯定，Oliver点点头，并不全然清楚他同意的是什么。

    “OK。”Eddie确定的说，然后拉近，吻住。

_“唔！”_  Oliver被男人的直接吓到了，他震惊地眨着眼睛，却又分开双唇允许男人更深地进入。

_“……唔！……唔……”_ 他强迫自己闭上眼睛，努力放松地投入这个吻，尽量挑逗地舔吮着Eddie的舌头。

    但是，这不管用，他太紧张了，最后他不得不中断这个吻，“我不在下面！”他喘息着说道，“抱歉……我以为……我到这里真的是来……你知道的……”

    “不，我不知道。”Eddie完全气定神闲，连一丝头发都没有乱。“你为什么不在下面？”

    “……因为那很痛。”Oliver 平静地承认道。

    Eddie轻声笑了起来，平静又性感。“好吧，那显然是你做得不太对。听着，”他再次把Oliver拖进自己的臂弯里。年轻人倚靠在他怀里，如此顺从，几乎让他心生歉意。“我会在上面，那会很好，你会爽到求我让你在我的肉棒上高潮。……明白没？”他再次抬起Oliver的下巴，牢牢盯住那双蓝色的、风暴涌动的眼睛，“你会让我那么做，对吗？”

    Oliver点点头，然后Eddie再次深深吻他，盖章成交。他的手抚过Oliver的肩膀，继续往下……胸部……腹部……然后，听到他的肚子咕噜了一声。

    “你饿了？”他松开Oliver的嘴唇，问道。

    “我，嗯，忙了快一整天了，你懂的？真的没时间，所以——”

    “OK。”Eddie打断了他；这个俊男说瞎话说得真糟。奇怪的是，很多演员都这样。他微笑起来； _说瞎话是制片人的长项。_

    “我先给你弄点东西吃吧。”

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他从没想过家里的餐桌都大的离谱。因为只有Oliver一位客人，他们最后就去电视房里吃东西了。Oliver急切地吃着女仆为他准备的总汇三明治，而Eddie也从他的盘子里偷了几根薯条，虽然他不饿，但美食的香味实在难以抗拒。

    他们俩一边吃着一边看电视里的一场比赛。

    “好球！”

_“好球？！当真？！”_

    “让我猜猜；你是扬基球迷？”

    “第三代。”

    “说的好像很自豪的样子！”

    “我爷爷正在考虑要加入。可湖人提出退休年龄呢？”

    “我还能说啥？这事儿从一个第三代扬基球迷嘴里说出来，比谁都可信。”

    Oliver自己也忍不住笑了起来：“知道吗，我从来没有真的到过纽约。”

    “真的？”

    “其实有过一次，我在那儿呆过几小时，不过那次我喝醉了。那能算吗？”

    “那不算。你是个糟糕的球迷。” Eddie 依然板着脸说道，然后也大笑起来，Oliver则用胳膊肘轻轻捅了一下他的肋骨。

    Eddie的一条胳膊随意的搭在沙发靠背上，随着比赛的进行，那条胳膊最终搭在了Oliver的肩膀上。

    “知道吗，纽约是个糟糕的地方。”

    “为什么这么说？”

    “就是……那里的气氛。人们都很冷漠……或者很愚蠢。我不知道。那里是我开始的地方，编写和制作傻乎乎的早间谈话节目。跟你说吧，我很高兴离开那里。”

    Oliver点点头，蓝色的大眼睛里再次涌起了波澜。看上去这家伙肯定吃了不少苦……然后，他明亮的眼睛忽然变得坚定起来，仿佛下了某个决心，他把身体倚向Eddie，然后把头靠在了他的肩膀上。

_别这样_ _……_  Eddie 在心里叹息。

    在这个圈子里干了这么久，他很擅长发现那些失意的演员，而昨天在那个夜总会……Oliver是如此的脆弱不设防。Eddie几秒钟就明白他是什么情况了。

    一个失败的演员，没钱，走投无路；很可能从一张床跳到另一张床，因为他需要感觉到些什么， _随便什么_ ，可是他只感觉到空虚。为了隐藏这一点，他竭力做出强硬的样子——他的胡子茬、纹身和眯起蓝眼睛的样子，好像他觉得你很烦而他的时间很宝贵；可事实是，恐惧和自卑正在活活吞噬他。

    Eddie无疑被他吸引着，如同飞蛾天生被火光所吸引一样。并不说他能负担得起。他的这种迫切的…… _需求_ _——_ 希望帮助伤心人，希望为他人所需要——害他从Rebecca和Jane那里吃尽了苦头，他不会让自己 _再_ 受这种罪了。

    所以，他明白他应该直接就办了那个家伙，没有闲聊，没有约会——什么都没有。让 Oliver-假名-Turner 远离他的世界，然后继续他的生活。

一起大笑、彼此依偎、在电视机前吃东西，这些都不在他的计划之内。Eddie闷闷不乐地伸手拿过遥控器。

     “来吧，去楼上继续我们的派对。”

    “噢，对。”Oliver直起身子，会说话的蓝眼睛有些黯然。

    可是，他没有权利难过，Eddie从未让他误会过什么！

    “听着，假如你想走——” 

    Oliver用一个吻堵住了他后面的话，那个吻立刻让他血液沸腾起来。他记不起来上一次是什么时候，他曾这样疯狂地渴望某个人。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他们胡乱地亲吻着，盲目地摸索着对方的衣襟，笨拙地拉扯着，一起慢慢向卧室前进，直到Oliver的大腿后侧碰到了床沿。

    Eddie 松开这个吻，结结实实地把Oliver扔到床上，然后跪在他身体上方开始解他的皮带，再一下子扒掉了他的牛仔裤和内裤。

    “慢点。”Oliver哀求道，虽然偶尔被别人主导让他格外性起，但他仍希望感觉到那人是在乎他的。好像他们是在做爱而不仅仅是在性交。当Eddie坚持让他吃点东西的时候，发生了些事情——每当Eddie表现出关心时，他就感到好像压在胸口的重物被移走了似的。……看来，今天他也有点多愁善感。

_“啊！”_  男人的嘴毫无预警地含住了他的阴茎，Oliver 差点要射了出来；他没有要慢点的意思。Oliver曲起脖子，想要看…… 眼前的自己，腰部以下完全赤裸着，而那个美男子把头埋在他的两腿之间，卖力地伺候着他的老二，想要让他就这样射出来——

_“我——”_ 他试着发出警告，然后快感在他脑中爆炸，强烈的高潮扼住了他的喉咙，他只能在脑中高呼着Eddie的名字——

    “我……对不起……真的很抱歉……”一旦找回声音，Oliver便喘息着说。他无法想象这个富有的成功人士会愿意吞下别人的种子。他多半是要被踢下床了——

    ——然而，Eddie俯身对他微笑着，拉开他自己裤子的拉链。“为什么要抱歉？所有都在我计划之中。现在，翻过身，背朝上。”

    “可我更想要看着你的脸……”Oliver想试试运气。他绝望地需要与这个男人沟通连接的感觉。

    “不行，如果以前你觉得痛，那现在我就得让你脸朝下。来吧，别等余韵过去了。”

    Oliver 虽然不确定他这么说是什么意思，但还是照他说的做了。他脱掉衬衫，背朝上躺好，然后看见Eddie从抽屉里取出一支润滑剂。看见Eddie把它放在这么容易拿到的地方，Oliver感到一阵没理由的嫉妒。

    然后，Eddie温柔地掰开他的臀瓣。Oliver明白了。

    他知道他很紧，以前他抱怨疼痛时别人也是这么告诉他的。

    无论如何，现在他的身体依然因刚才的高潮而麻痹着，Eddie 能够滑入一根手指却没有让他感到一点疼痛。厚厚的润滑剂包裹着那根手指，感觉冰凉滑腻，让他满足过后有点不怎么舒服，但是还算可以忍受。Eddie拔出手指，又在上面涂了很多润滑剂，然后再次推了进去。

    “放松，”他一边指导，一边开始推进第二根手指。

    这不疼，但他现在绝对感觉到那里被撑开…… Eddie 拔出手指又加了更多润滑剂。他再次将两根手指推进去，然后保持不动，让大量润滑剂慢慢从手指流到Oliver紧滞的甬道里。

    “继续放松……”手指开始动起来，进进出出，直到Oliver完全放松下来。然后，更深的进入，开始按摩那处敏感地带，他知道这会让年轻人……

_“…Eddie…”_  Oliver 开始收紧肌肉，裹住侵入的手指，手指的动作越来越猛越来越快，直到男人确定他已经准备好了。

    “亲爱的，你硬了吗？”

_“是。”_  Oliver 呻吟道，Eddie 微微一笑，再次伸手到抽屉里，取出了一个安全套。  

    “跪起来。”他指导着，然后拿过一个枕头垫在Oliver的肚子下面。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    Eddie叉开腿跨坐男孩身上，身体两侧的床垫微微下陷，Oliver从肩膀处扭头往后看去，正好目睹Eddie握住阴茎的根部向他靠近。他在搜索，坚硬的前端在Oliver的股缝中挪移，直到找到想找的地方，然后顶入。

_“—啊—”_

    “你还好吗？”

_“……还好。”_

    那比还好要更好。从没有人这么花工夫来准备他的身体、唤醒他的欲望；而且Eddie用手指做的事就已经让Oliver因渴望而软成了一滩。

_“哦——啊……E-ddie……”_

    “嘘，就是这个，宝贝，接受它...”

    Eddie 正在占领他的身体，以缓慢的节奏挺动着臀部，插入抽出，越来越深。Oliver把额头紧贴在枕头上，咬着下唇压抑着火热的呻吟。 

  _“_ _—— _啊！”__  他大口吸气，男人的龟头擦过他身体深处某个敏感点——他从不知道被这样占有竟然感觉这么该死的美妙。

    “喜欢吗？”Eddie立刻停了下来，让Oliver自己运动，体验新发掘的感官刺激。

_“天哪，就是这儿……求你…… ……Eddie?”_

    “—嗯？” 男人挑起一条眉毛，被逗乐了。

    “动起来，好吗？”Oliver 哀求道；他痛苦地想要释放。

    “你确定？”

    懊恼的Oliver撑起四肢抬高身体，开始自己律动起来。但是 Eddie 抓住他的瘦腰让他无法动弹。

    “——求你了！”

    “你想在我的肉棒上高潮吗？”男人澄清他的问题，好吧……他说对了。

    “是的！快点 _动起来_ …”

    没放松紧握腰侧的手，Eddie开始用力抽插起来。

    他是对的，这个姿势让在下面的Oliver好受多了，他整个身体都因原始的快感和渴望而嗡嗡作响——他就快到了……

    四肢着地的Oliver将自己推向年长的男人，迎合他的每次冲刺；他紧咬着嘴唇直到发痛，因为只有这样他才能不让自己一遍又一遍喊出Eddie的名字——从没有人把他操得这么爽！

    “……我要……射了……”他喘息着，可是Eddie突然猛地一下将阴茎深深埋入他的身体，然后停止并固定住他的身体。

    “噢，不！别停啊！Eddie，求你，动起来！”

    “嘘。”他能 _听见_ Eddie在微笑。他粗壮坚硬的阴茎在他身体深处抽搐着，Oliver快要高潮了，但是还不够，他的每寸皮肤都因欲望而发烫。

    Oliver试着动弹，但Eddie紧握着他的腰，毫不妥协。

    “别急，亲爱的，现在，我们慢一点。”

    Oliver 挫败地垂下头等着。终于，Eddie恢复了节奏，他轻柔而小心地抽送着，就只轻轻撩拨着那处敏感点，让Oliver紧闭的双眼前闪一片星光。

_“_ …… _用力一点。_ _”_ 他苦苦哀求道，但 Eddie不予理睬。牢牢固定住Oliver的身体，Eddie的坚硬压迫着他的后穴，动作如此慢如此谨慎，感觉男人是在磨他而不是在操他……可即使是这样，快感仍不断向顶峰累积着。Oliver欲火焚身。

_“别这样！你快点动，天杀的！”_ Oliver竭尽全力收紧后穴，虽然男人再次停了下来，他仍奋力想要更多刺激来释放自己。

    “放松。”

    “不！你给我动起来！”Oliver收紧又松开，他懊恼地抓紧床单，指节都发白了。

    “你必须先为我放松。”

    Oliver听懂了男人的许诺，不管多么渴望着摩擦，他竭尽全力放松着自己。

    “这就对了。”Eddie的一只手探向Oliver的腹股沟，用彻底润滑过的手指松松地握住了他。与此同时，他开始动起来，那是 _真正_ 让Oliver疯狂的冲刺。

    “Yeah！”Oliver也开始动起来，迎向每次猛烈的冲刺，同时在男人温热湿滑的拳头里做着活塞运动。

_“别停……就这样一直……”_  Oliver在巅峰边缘哀求着， _“再用力点……快点！哦，上帝，哦，求你——”_ 快感的巨浪从身体深处开始席卷全身，比他以前经历过的任何一次都要强烈，高潮降临时他不自觉大喊着，声音已经变得不像是自己的。

_“啊啊啊_ __– EDDIE！”__ 整整有一分钟，他都沉浸在极乐中——他不知道自己竟能获得这样高潮，猛烈地释放让他几乎无法思考无法呼吸……

    “你还好吗？”

    “我……哇哦……”

    男人轻笑一声等他平静下来，然后继续更快更用力地操他，直到最终猛地撞上Oliver的身体，也射了。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    Eddie 起身去浴室，Oliver 一个人留在床上；他感到……空虚，这太奇怪了。

    那不仅仅是身体上的空虚，尽管他怀疑那也起着一部分作用；那人射完就立刻离开了他的身体……

    哪怕一次最寻常的酒后乱性，事后Oliver 总会和对方搂在一起，哪怕只是一小会儿……

    从逻辑上讲，他做了笔好买卖；他和一个帅呆了的男人超棒地搞了一次， _而且_ 还赢得了一个肥皂剧里的角色……但是，实际上，他却觉得自己被使用了，几乎要流下泪来。

_别犯傻了！_

    他下了床，在屋里找到他的短裤，然后穿上；这时，床头柜上的一本书引起了他的注意。

 

_**旧牛和新欢** _ _**——关于爱情的理论** _

_作者：_ _Jane与_ __Ray Brown__

 

    “这是什么？”他笑着问道，努力假装自己感觉不太糟。

_“私人物品。”_ 刚回来的Eddie脸色不善的说，一把夺过他手里的书。

    “……OK。不好意思。我想……我该走了。”

    “OK。”相比听Oliver说话，Eddie 似乎对把书放回原位更感兴趣。Oliver觉得肚子上像是挨了一拳——他原本以为Eddie会留他这里过夜的。

    他应该马上就走了，可是老天，这感觉好痛……

    这是一种他无法理解的痛苦，他之后才意识到自己走近Eddie吻了上去，他绝望地想要抓住什么，抓住什么能缓解这种痛苦的东西——

    Eddie没有制止他，也没有回应他。Oliver丰润的嘴唇触到Eddie薄薄的嘴唇上，只是短暂冷清的片刻……如此而已。

    “别这样。”Eddie 垂下视线看着第一滴眼泪顺着Oliver的脸颊滴落到地板上。他深吸一口气，又叹息般的呼出，“你瞧，我们都爽到了。而你也得到了角色。别——”

    “去他妈的角色！”Oliver 转过身背对着他，开始尽可能快地收拾衣物，泪水不受控地流了下来。

    “——嘿！”

    “还有，去你的！”他套上牛仔裤，同时把脚往鞋带半松的鞋子里塞。 “纽约人冷漠无情？！看来你在他们身上学得很好嘛！”

    “——Oliver!”

    没等他说出下一个字，卧室的门就在年轻人身后砰的一声关上了。Eddie 坐到床上，将脸埋在了手掌中。

 

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    因为错过了T-Mobile公司最后的缴费通知，他没法用手机叫出租车了。他不得不一边走一边拦出租车；一个司机看到他浮肿发红的眼睛，就拒绝了他——他肯定以为他嗑药了。

    看到他扬手示意，第二个司机只快速瞥了他一眼就移开了视线，都没有减速。——此时，另一辆出租车在他跟前停了下来并放下了车窗。

    “亲爱的，你还好吧？”那位司机问他，她棕色的大眼睛温暖又善解人意。

    “不怎么好。”他坦白地说，眼里再次蓄满了泪水。他恨洛杉矶，恨这里每一个人，这恨意正在将他生吞活剥。

    “这样没好处。上车吧，我送你回家。”   

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    Eddie 仰躺着，拒绝溢出的泪水模糊了他的视线。前女友和她丈夫合著的那本书，已被撕成片片碎纸，洒满了整张床。

_旧牛与新欢_ ，他冷笑着,应该是 _草丛里的蛇与出轨的旧情人_ 才对。

    可为什么他还是觉得这么痛苦？

    是因为Jane明明知道他在Rebecca那里遭遇，却还是背着他跟那个最大最糟的失败者相好吗？

    是因为她从不曾真正道歉吗？

    是因为她嫁给了那个傻瓜Ray，但又在一年后两人相遇时告诉他她不相信婚姻吗？

    他慢慢地坐起来，看着他那乱七八糟的床，他在做些什么呀？离开纽约的时候，他向自己保证，再也不会像过去那样当个沾花惹草的渣男了。到目前为止，他做的还不错——在洛杉矶还没有人骂他是个混球……好吧，至少他没有因为个人原因而被人这么骂过，但是今晚……他不想，却又那样伤害了Oliver。

    事实上，他格外卖力地给了他一次销魂的高潮。他真心想取悦那个漂亮的年轻演员。

    也许跟他上床本来就是个错误；不管怎样，他都会愿意给把那个角色给Oliver…… 他可以试着装酷扮狠——但是从内心来说，他是一个表演者，他无法忍受看着一个年轻演员为了房租而放弃事业出卖肉体。为什么他非要上他不可呢？

    都怪那个该死的脱衣舞！从那时起，他就完完全全被Oliver迷住了。

    他不想将来白日做梦梦见他，不想将来找借口去探班只为了能跟他调情，他觉得最好的办法就是在刚认识他的时候把性张力给解除掉。

    每件事都按计划进行……他不明白自己为何忽然变得这么冷酷，为何愤怒盖过了柔情。他完全想不出任何原因。性爱妙不可言，Oliver也好像真的是个不错的人。虽然感到迷茫又痛苦，他依然心存善意。

    他想起那个蓝眼睛的青年倚靠过来索求他的抚摸，他对柔情赤裸裸的渴望是那么显而易见，而这让他很想知道Oliver究竟都受了哪些苦……这么想着，他的愤怒退了下去而羞愧涌了上来。

    他确实对不住那个家伙。

_哦，该死_ _——_ 他甚至都没有问他的真实姓名。他再也找不到他了……他欠Oliver一个道歉……还有一份工作。

    他跳下床，感到脚底踩到了一个冰凉的东西……是Oliver那条部落风格的项链 —— 一定是他脱衣服的时候掉在这里的……

    他记得，在脱衣舞夜总会里，这条项链是如何在青年光滑的胸口闪着光，而这情景又是如何让他性奋……这时，褐色的眼睛散发出了光彩，他在牛仔裤里翻找出手机，快速登上Google搜索 _WeHo-tease_ ……找到了—— _这下能够 _联系上了__ 。

    “喂？我是Eddie Alden，我想找 Anita，谢谢。”

    此时，他忽然明白了，自己为何如此痛苦，为何如此愤怒。因为Jane不仅在过去剥夺了他的爱……她也使得如今的他剥夺了 _自己_ 去爱的能力。

    ……而现在他把气都撒在那个人身上，那个让他再度有所 _感觉_ 的人。

    _“ _你这个混球。_ ”_Eddie 对自己说，这是他来洛杉矶后第一次被骂作混球。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他坐在车里一路上都在哭，这真是太丢人了。

    他尽量把脸贴着车窗，但是司机调高了收音机的音量还避免在后视镜里接触他的视线，很明显他想要不被人发觉的努力都白费了。

    可他就是没法停下来。

    这就像是……好吧，他觉得自己一无是处！没人知道他是谁，没人想和他共事，没人想要跟他在一起！跟他上床的人都是淘金者，发现他是个穷光蛋后就不见了！后来，Dan让他觉得自己受到了重视，可后来证明那人是个疯子，所以他的想法不算数，而Eddie……

_Eddie……_ 他真是个傻瓜，竟然以为Eddie这样的人会在乎！

    他最终会跟他 _感兴趣_ 的人好上，不会跟那些自己送上门的人将就，所以，是啊……这一点最是令他痛苦。

    当两人一起看电视的时候，他真的感觉到了什么，他们一起聊天、大笑，Eddie的胳膊搭在他的肩膀上…… 他很 _开心_ ，而且平静。这是他来洛杉矶之后第一次真正想象着自己是属于这里的……

    然后，那个家伙一办完事儿就立刻把他踹了。

_干完，滚蛋。_ 他苦涩地笑了……然后，身体微微颤抖着拼命忍住猛烈的啜泣。

    他完了。洛杉矶就是一个地狱，成为脱衣舞男就是他可悲的宿命！那次同学聚会之后，他已经没法回匹兹堡了，但是或许还可以想些什么其他办法……

_哦，老天。_

    ……他很可能不得不向他老爸开口借钱……

    这么想来，跳脱衣舞忽然听上去好像还是个好选择。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    “我该给你多少？”

    汽车终于停在了他家门口，他试着用手背小心地抹去眼泪。

    “25元。”女人答道。Oliver惊讶的抬眼——计价器已关掉了。25元还不到他去时所花路费的一半。看来他 _明天_有吃饭的钱了。

    “……谢谢。”

    “别客气，亲爱的。不管是谁伤了你的心——如果他值得你为他流泪，那他一定会回到你身边来，如果他不值得……呃，如果那样的话，他也算是帮了你一个忙，不是吗？”她眨了眨眼。Oliver被震惊了，他微微点了一下头，然后下了车。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    等着她的车驶远，他依旧因震惊而睁大眼睛、心在狂跳。

    ……当车子离开的他视线时，现实再次重重地击中了他。

    Eddie…… 只要那个人回应了他的吻，Oliver就会觉得——

    ……可笑。 

    他怎么会没关笔记本电脑？他每次都会关掉电脑。站在门廊上透过玻璃窗往屋里瞥了一眼，没错，黑暗的公寓有蓝色的屏幕亮光。

    他一定是太过专注地在想约会或试镜这个事，以至于忘记关掉电脑了。

    他摸着黑没能对准锁孔，还把钥匙掉地上了。

    不过，当然啦，这一天就是喝凉水也塞牙嘛！

    他按下灯的开关，但灯却没有亮。他又按了好几次，还是没动静。他挫败地低下头，然后恼怒地踢了几下房门。

    “愚蠢的垃圾！”他开始摸黑找钥匙，廉价的宜家门垫脏兮兮的，摸上去很刺手。

    终于，手指碰到了他的扬基钥匙圈，而这又让他的思绪再一次飘到了 Eddie 身上。以后他还会不会有这样销魂的性爱呢？如今食髓知味，他很想再做一次，在下面……但是以前那些家伙都太粗糙太用力了，他总是很疼。他想跟 _他_ 做。

_噢，老天，_ _Eddie……_  想到那个人已经远离，他觉得心里更痛了。他是不是犯了错，不该就这么走了？说起来，是他自己提出要走的。Eddie 怎么会知道他想要留下来？可现在，他那样小题大做地发作之后，谁还要他回来呢？他当然不会再想见他……

    ……再说，那个男人操了他后才一分钟，就连一个吻都不愿回应，这也算是奇葩的新高度了……可他为何在这一切之后还是那么想要Eddie？

    他愿意做 _任何事_ ，只要此刻他能在那个人的怀里，免受这种撕裂灵魂的心痛……

_可怜的_ _Lawless,还是好好过你自己的日子吧！_

    他走进公寓，按下电灯开关……还是没反应！他将头探到门外……邻居家都好好地亮着灯……没啥要紧的，反正他也不打算去动保险丝；而且手机停机，天亮前也没法给电力公司打电话。

    他叹了口气，从身后关上门，街道的灯光被挡在门外； _一时_间他在考虑是不是该让门开着，但想了想还是决定把门锁上，这样会比较安全。

    假如没有记错的话，他厨房水槽下面应该还有些蜡烛和火柴……他可以用笔记本电脑当手电筒，去那里找找。

    他摸黑走向起居室，然后弯下腰去拔笔记本电脑的插头……

    这时，他发觉一件可怕的事，嘴里一阵发干。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    “嘿，Ann！谢谢你，亲爱的，听见你的声音也总是让我很高兴。噢，你都快让我脸红了。嗯嗯…好的…嗯…嗯…”Eddie转了转眼睛又咬了咬牙；他可没心情闲聊。“是啊，你对我太好了！我说亲爱的，你能不能帮我一个大忙？对，”他强笑了一下，“你是最好的！是……我知道你是！”他真想对她讲，闭嘴听他说，可还是忍住了。“是的……是的。怎么说呢，你能帮我查一个电话号码吗？就是那个人，Turner。对，就是昨天你叫我们去看的那个面试。不好意思，你刚刚说什么？噢，我是不是要上他？”一阵痛苦袭来，但他强忍着，努力让自己的语气很平常，“是啊，你说的对。他看着就像是，呃……屁股很紧……”眼泪终于涌了上来。他觉得自己是天下第一大混蛋。他不得不咬住下唇直到平静下来，“是，我知道你不能泄露舞者的电话号码，亲爱的……可是我在想，既然Turner先生还没有开始在你这儿工作，就技术上而言，你并没有向我透露员工的号码，而且……哦？为什么他以后也不会在你这儿工作？因为他给你的号码停机了。明白了，我明白了。”

    他松开手掌，任凭Oliver的项链掉落在地板上。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他的笔记本电脑没有插上电源。Oliver从来不拔那东西的电源线——他的公寓小到足够他能拖着电源线到达房间的每个角落。

    假如他没有拔……那又是谁拔的呢？

    更为恐怖的推测浮上脑海，他的心跳加速，以至于自己都能听到咚咚的心跳声——

    ……屋里断电了。

    在没有电的情况下，他没插电源的笔记本却还亮着……

     _…… _这说明电脑开机没多久_ ，_这不请自来的结论让他不敢接受。

    他尽量无声无息地把公寓钥匙从牛仔裤的口袋里取出……他进屋时把房门锁上了，而现在他必须逃出去……他稳住钥匙，掌心里全是汗，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，他准备一开门就往外跑——忽然他看见屏幕上什么东西一闪，无声尖叫堵在他的喉咙口。

    在惊恐的一瞬间，他辨认出那是一个男人在屏幕上的影子，那人就站在他的背后，堵在他与房门之间——

    “四十四封未读邮件。”一个熟悉的声音说道，Oliver闭上眼睛，仰起头大大地松了口气。是Dan那个笨蛋。

    Oliver闭上眼睛，听见Dan在黑暗中继续说道：“我给你发了四十八封邮件，而你只读了 _四_ 封。”浑身都在发抖，Oliver等待着受惊吓的神经恢复正常，好叫那个男人滚出去。他颤抖地深深吸气深深呼气。

    “你是不是觉得特好玩？这么羞辱我让你很爽是吧！”Dan 说，Oliver猛地睁开眼睛，这可不像Dan平时会说的那种胡话。

    “是不是？！你是不是整晚睡不着，在一边想着我一边打手枪——回想着、希望着、呼喊着我才能入睡？！”

     _快跑-快跑-快跑-_ Oliver哀求着他那不听使唤的身体——它就如同陷入梦魇般一动也不能动。他甚至无法尖叫。他看见屏幕上有什么东西快速的一闪，转过半个身子 —— 一个花瓶砸中了他。他听到一声惊恐的哀叫（这是他自己的声音吗？他不确定），紧接着是玻璃破裂的声音，然后他的太阳穴传来一阵剧烈的疼痛，接着他的脸就撞在了地板上。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

_突_ _-突，突-突。_ 一跳一跳的头痛唤醒了他的意识。可Oliver不想醒来。他真希望自己身上能盖些什么，地板好冷，而他……

_……光着身子？？_

    所发生的一切飞速地回到他脑中，他恐惧地大口吸气——但本能告诉他，现在应该装死。

    “……Oliver？”Dan 怪声怪调地说，意识麻木的Oliver注意到自己的手和脚都被绑了起来。他费力的用鼻子呼吸着，因为嘴也被堵住了。

    “醒来了，醒来了……”

    Dan把手搁在Oliver的屁股上，演员努力忍住，一动不动。Dan 在他屁股上抓起一片皮肉，用力一拧，未曾防备的Oliver痛的哼出了声。

    “那么……”Dan凑近Oliver，直到两人的脸只有几英寸的距离，笔记本电脑的屏幕是房间里唯一的光源，“告诉我，他是谁？”

    Oliver瞪着他，感到难以置信。这只是一个恶梦……一定是的！

    “……不肯说？”Dan的两根手指抚摸着他的脸颊，将一层滑腻的、散发着草莓香的凝胶抹在他脸上。“这是从那里出来的，还有更多，”他的手离开了Oliver的脸，探到下面掰开了Oliver的臀瓣，沿着润滑剂的痕迹到来了肛门口。

_“呜呜！！！呜呜！！！”_  Oliver徒劳的反抗着，无法阻止Dan碰他 _那里_ 。

    好在，那手指在移开之前没有伸到里面去，接着他脸上被狠狠了掴了一掌，让他耳朵嗡嗡直响。

    “你是在让我嫉妒吗？！你已经让我变成你的敌人了，这还不够吗？！”

    “嘿……伙计，别哭……到这儿来。”Dan 坐到了地板，移动着身体把Oliver的头枕在他的大腿上，Oliver吓坏了，完全不敢反抗。

    “嘘……嘘…… 听好，你好好听我说，OK？我知道你疯狂的迷上了我，就跟我疯狂的迷上你一样，我知道你也想要我，就跟我想要你一样，这是你自己说的——就是那天在我家门廊上，还记得吗？你说我可以留着你的衬衫。你说我不是一个无关紧要的人。如果你不要我……好吧，那是你的损失。我会离开这里，从你的生活里彻底消失。但是，我需要知道我们试过了，你明白吗？”

    Oliver点点头，无助又害怕，希望不要惹怒这个疯子。Dan胡乱地摸了摸他的头，然后抚摸他的脸，这让他很不舒服，眼泪再次涌了上来。

    “现在我知道了，你说你不在下面，而事实正相反，想糊弄我…… 我们俩都明白发生了什么，对吗？”Oliver 一动不动，他甚至没在喘气。“你吓坏了，伙计！你说我把你当神一样供着，那太吓人了；你说我让你觉得自己不得不扮演那个角色，这样才不会让我失望……那你现在呢？你对我视而不见。你不愿意在下面是因为你不愿被牵绊，我懂的。我明白——我明白 _你，_ Oliver Lawless。知道我什么意思吗？知道我会怎么做吗？”

    “呜呜！”眼泪从Oliver紧闭的眼中滑落。这不是真的！这不可能是真的！

    “我只想要一个机会。一个 _真正的_ 机会。还记得吗，我在聚会上说的， _让我们重新开始_ ？重新介绍我自己？好吧，那就是胡说八道，伙计！” Dan 大笑道，“我们有过一段。没关系。我们还能继续下去。你懂不懂？”

    Oliver 点点头。

    “是么？”Dan的脸开始发亮，“太好了，我说——我不想做你的敌人！我……我爱你，Oliver。我现在不怕了。我以前怕过，但现在不怕了。我想要自由……我想要 _我们_ 都自由。我打算这么做——我解开你的绳子，然后我们做爱。我在上面。假如做完之后，你能看着我的眼睛对我说，你还是不想给我们一个机会——那我就离开。就算你以后求着要见 _D Money_ ，我也不会来见你。同意吗？”

_应该是_ _D-醋坛子_ _吧！_ Oliver 心想，他闭上眼睛，再次点点头，然后静静地等着。

    Dan取走了塞在他嘴里的东西，他立刻开始大口喘气，干燥的嘴唇布满瘀痕，甜美的空气几乎让他醉倒。

    “好嘞，对不起伙计。我担心你会害怕。”Dan 开始解他脚腕上的绳子……然后开始解他手腕上的绳子……

    ……Oliver 完全虚弱无力，一点也没有露出一旦松绑就要跳出窗户逃走的样子……

_……好，走！_

    Oliver一下子跳起来开始跑，但是他低估了大脑的状态；眼前无数黑点乱舞，然后整个房间向右倾倒，他的身体砸到起居室的桌子上。 

几乎与此同时，Dan整个人压在了他的身上。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    整个公寓漆黑一片。Eddie敲了敲门，然后在门口等着……

    没有任何动静。他从Ann那里拿到Oliver的住址时并没有期待太多。他更大声地敲了几下门，这下应该足够把Oliver吵醒了吧；虽然，考虑到他离开时那么生气，Eddie怀疑他并没睡着…… 他肯定是出去了。

    Eddie转身背对着房门，解锁手机，打算叫一辆出租车回家…… 但他最后还是决定在台阶上坐一会儿，呼吸一下户外空气应该对他有好处，而且，他不介意在这里多呆一会儿，万一Oliver等会儿出现了呢？再说，良心也让他现在毫无睡意。怀着愧疚的心情，他低下头，坐在门前等着。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

_“是谁来了？”_ Dan 用力地摇晃他，低声问道。 _“是跟你滚床单的家伙吗？！哈？你让他来你家，然后在这张床上操他？！”_

    Oliver 无法回答，堵住他嘴的东西塞得更紧，绑住手腕和脚腕的绳子勒得让他流血。Dan 把他拖到床边，瞪大眼睛往窗外看。他看上去完全失去了理智。

    该死，他显然精神错乱了。

    当Oliver得知Dan毫无道理的假冒公务出差欺骗他老板时，他就怀疑这个家伙有什么人格障碍；后来当他看到Dan是怎么对待他那十几岁儿子时，就更加肯定他精神不正常了，可那时候已经太迟了——他已经接受了Dan请他在家过夜的邀请。之后，他尽量避免跟Dan接触，但没想到这反而让Dan更受了刺激，直到在聚会上完全失控。可Oliver还是没想到他竟然是这样一个完完全全的精神病……

    如今，无论如何……

    “他是在这张床上操你吗？！”Dan 身子靠向他的胸口，死死地压住，令他无法呼吸——

    “告诉我Oliver，他是你的老伙伴，老朋友？！你也操他吗？你们这对爱情鸟都他妈可攻可受吗？为了伤害我，你真是什么都做的出来？！”

    他呼吸困难——视线越来越模糊……

    假如不是柔软的床垫还露出一些缝隙，他已经窒息而死了。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    Eddie重重的叹了口气，站起身来，拿出了手机。

_不会吧！_

    手机电量已经降到3%，几乎不够用来叫车回家了…… 今天怎么这么倒霉，到底有完没完了？

    希望有好运气吧，他解锁手机打开UberBlack，发了一个请求，然后等着回应。

_快点，快点，快点_ _……_

    现在是星期二的午夜12点半，过了很久App上才有人接受他的呼叫。

    当那个司机最终确认接单时，他的手机电量已经降到2%了。

    五分钟后到，很好。

    看来他得明天再来试试，看能不能找到Oliver了。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他肯定又昏过去了，他感觉自己正漂浮在黑暗和痛苦的海面上……但是有什么东西在拉他出来，他的大脑坚持要他清醒过来……

    他醒了，但仍然紧闭着眼睛……

    有什么东西一直不停在戳他的脸……

_噢，上帝啊。_

    “这很公平，不是吗？”Dan 问道，不知怎地，他看出他已经醒了，“你不遗余力地侮辱我，然后像混蛋一样一走了之——现在该让我来回报你了！”

    Oliver没有睁开眼睛，现在的情形不必看也想象得出。那个精神错乱的家伙光着身子跨骑在他胸口上打飞机，他的龟头硬邦邦地戳在Oliver的脸上，他的拳头反反复复撞击着他的脸，力道足以让他脸上起淤青。

    “把眼睛睁开。”Dan 警告道，Oliver 很害怕，他依言而行，眼睛很快适应了黑暗，也确认了他的猜测是对的；那家伙快要射在他脸上了。

    他又震惊又厌恶，却甚至无法叫出声来——临时找来的堵嘴的东西已被用力塞进他口腔的深处；他几乎无法呼吸，眼前再次出现了舞动的黑点。

    “噢，可别昏过去！”Dan跪了起来。巨大的重量从胸口移开了，忽然涌进肺里的空气让Oliver猛喘且咳嗽起来。

    不顾Oliver的反应，Dan又倚靠过来，再次将阴茎抵在 Oliver的脸上 ，然后继续手淫，越撸越快；

_“—啊啊！”_ 听到Dan的呻吟声，Oliver惊恐万分，急忙闭紧双眼，几秒之后一股股温热粘稠的液体喷射出来。

    液体盖住了他眼睛、鼻子、有些甚至喷到了他的头发里，Oliver感到一波令人昏厥的恶心。他努力忍住顽固的呕吐反射——假如真的吐了，他会被自己的呕吐物呛死——

_——想想Eddie！_ 他极力求生的意志急切地引导着他。他努力想象那是 Eddie的体液……是Eddie在他脸上高潮了……他们是多年的情人，他自己同意这么做的，因为这能让他的男人兴奋……这样取悦自己的爱人没什么好羞耻的……Eddie绝不会羞辱他绝不会伤害他……

    这办法管用。危险的呕吐欲平复了下去。

    与此同时，Dan也终于从他身上下去了，随着床垫起伏了一下，他坐到了床沿上。

    然后是一阵长久的令人不安的寂静。

    “你知道你是什么吗？你知道你像什么吗？”Dan 终于打破了紧绷的沉默。“你就像是一只看上去很好的桃子，他妈一口咬下去，味道甜的吓人，因为它已经烂到芯子里去了。”他毫无幽默感的苦笑起来。“可唯一的问题是，当你意识到发生了什么的时候——你已经把它吞下肚子了……可是，你知道这一点。你自己说的——你一无是处一文不值，你的人生巅峰就是在高二的时候。我真该听你的……”

    接下去又是一阵让Oliver吓得要死的沉默，而Dan后面说的话证明他的预感没错。

    “我是个父亲……有两个孩子——照片里那个婴儿……我的妻子，她需要我……我的老板是个啥都不懂的老古董，公司所有事情全都靠我……我不能抛下这些……我不能因为你这么个垃圾而让那些人失望。”

    没有搞错，那个男人真的想杀了他。

    “你一无所有……没人在乎你。假如有的话，我也算是救了那个家伙免得被你坑了……”Dan若有所思地说，Oliver的心脏剧烈搏动着几乎要跳出胸腔。

_床头柜！_

    床头柜上有个傻乎乎的玻璃海龟，是某个冲浪小妞从夏威夷买给他的，他也不知道那东西会不会有用——但它是距离他最近的呼救工具了！

    眼睛上面全是黏糊的液体，他几乎无法睁眼，但他能约莫估计出床头柜所在的位置，对准，祷告，然后用足全身力气一顶，头撞在木质表面上。

    床垫起伏，Dan 转身，在他人生最漫长的一秒钟里，那只讨厌的海龟无休无止地摇晃着——然后Oliver听见玻璃碎裂的巨大声响。

    Dan 跳到他身上，掐住他的脖子，奋力一搏的Oliver拼命想要滚下床，但是那人压在他身上，让他无法动弹。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    出租车晚点了，他的手机也已经没电了。

    Eddie沮丧地在小院子里踱来踱去，思忖着等多久车再不来，自己就去更中心的地方碰碰运气。

    就在此时，他听到打碎玻璃的声音，他愣住了…… Oliver家里没人，这一定是邻居家传来的声音。他竖起耳朵，再没有别的声音了。

_适可而止吧！_ 他背转身开始向最近的加油站走去，那个闪烁着的黄色贝壳霓虹灯从远处看仿佛一座灯塔。

    ……但他又停下了脚步。

    他的心跳不可否认的加速了—— 他确实觉得那声音不是从邻居家传来的…… 万一有人偷偷摸进了Oliver的家呢？

     _就快速看一眼，_ 他决定了，转身往回走。

    他爬上楼梯试着从窗户往里瞄……该死的，什么也听不见，什么也看不见。

_满意了？_ 他问自己，有些想要快点离开这里。Oliver所住的这个地方名声不好，按说他应该直接报警。 

_毫不多吧，_ 他心里答道。此时，他发现房子边上有条小巷通往后院。

    他踮着脚绕过一个个垃圾桶，最后来到一个缺人打理的院子里，这里杂草丛生。草丛里明显有条被人踩出来的路，直通Oliver家的后门……而且门敞开着……

    管他是谁呢，反正没人会注意后院。

    Eddie跪在草地上，伸出手掌抹去额头上的汗。他这辈子都没有这样害怕过：假如窃贼知道如何不被发现的潜入屋子，那么他是不是将看见比入室盗窃危险的多的东西？

_得了吧，伙计，你一定是在电影行业里做的太久太久了。回家去。早上再来找他。_

    他站起身，迈步……走向那个屋子。

_只看一眼_ 。他对自己保证。

    他一定是脑子秀逗了。

    快要跨过门槛时，他脚底的木头发出一声轻响，和他的心跳声混在一起，将他惊得差点退出去……他颤抖着深呼吸一下，然后走进了那个屋子。

    Oliver的公寓很黑，也很小；他刚刚试着往里偷看的那扇窗现在竟然距离他这么近…… 眼睛开始适应屋内昏暗的光线，他看到——

_噢，上帝。_

    看来Oliver真是一点儿时间都不浪费啊。

    床上有两个男人都背对着他，他们赤裸的身体反射着从窗口照入的微光。他们还在动着；极度失望又痛心的Eddie刚要转身离去，忽然有什么东西引起他的注意，令他惊恐地愣住了。

    白色的亚麻床单上有深色的污渍。

    他在黑暗中极尽目力…… 这才发现其中一个人（Oliver?）被绳子绑着，脚腕上满是血迹……

    那个人弓着背，死命地挣扎着要摆脱另一个压在他身上的人，Eddie 扫视了一下房间——这个该死的地方没有任何能用的上的东西—— _外面有个灭火器_ _！_

    他快速无声地跑出去，在高草丛中艰难地走向那个灭火器，它就在保险丝箱下面，此时，房子前面忽然亮起了车头灯……

    是他叫的出租车！

    他快速跑到房子的正面。

    “嘿，伙计，你是Ed—”

    “小点声！快打911！”

    “什—”

    “是，我就是Eddie， _现在_ 你快打911报警——告诉他们，这屋里有个带着武器的危险男人！ **马上报警！** ”

    直到看见司机真的被吓青了脸并伸手去摸手机时，Eddie才跑回到后院，用汗湿、发颤的手抓起灭火器，走进了屋子。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    他快要死了！Dan 在杀他！

    他几乎快要失去知觉了，每一寸身体都痛得要命，这时房间忽然被照亮，光源如此明亮，他在几乎盲眼的状态下也感觉到了。

_“谁来了？”_ Dan 稍微松开手，Oliver得以用鼻子深吸一口气，感觉气管如火烧一般，还有血的味道。

_“有辆车刚停到这儿，你在等什么人？！”_ Dan 用力摇晃着他，而Oliver 摇着头表示“不”。

    “好吧，去他的。最好别出什么岔子，万一有人进来……”Dan说着，然后大笑起来， _“我给过他安全词了，但他就是不用……他说，再重些，再重些，然后就……不动了……后来……后来……_ _”_ 他假哭了一声，Oliver身上起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他要死了，还要带着这些胡话进坟墓，而这个疯子将会回家，回到他毫不知情的妻儿身边！

_噢，天啊！噢，神啊！_ Dan的手又回到了他的脖子上，更重地扼住 —— 此时，传来震耳欲聋的一声：“砰”——

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

_“…最好别出什么岔子，万一有人进来……_ _我给过他安全词了，但他就是不用_ _……他说，再重些，再重些，然后就……不动了……后来……后来……_ _”_

    Eddie藏在暗处，他不敢相信自己的耳朵。这不可能是真的，这完全是个恶梦！

    但是，被困者的肢体无不在表明他快被掐死了，Eddie立刻猛地挥出金属罐，他的心跳声响极了，几乎盖住了所有其他声音。

    他瞄准的是施暴者的头，但是手抖得太厉害，他只击中了他的肩膀和脖子。

    但这还是达到了他期望的效果，那个人从床上飞了出去摔在了地上。

    他低下头看向受害者，在心脏的猛然一跳中认出了Oliver的纹身，“ Oliver！”

    而就在这个时候，另一个人窜出来将他扭倒在地，力量之大把他肺里的空气都撞出去了。

    Eddie发现自己被那个人压在地板上，而那人的手正抓向他的脸！

    Eddie把头偏开，那人抓破了他的脸颊，这时他才意识到那个人瞄准的是他的眼睛。血管里的肾上腺素在飙升，他猛地将那人甩了出去，力气大到让他自己也吃了一惊。

    那人一爬起来就跑，Eddie过了一秒钟才发现他是跑去厨房了，此时已经太迟了。

    他从某个抽屉里拽出一把很大的砍肉刀——显然他以前来过这里。

    “没关系，还有办法，”那人不知在对谁说话，“他们上床了，后来有些事失控了，这家伙一时冲动失手杀了他那有名的性感男友后自杀身亡。我只需要把精液弄掉……”

_精液？_ Eddie瞪大了眼睛。 

    那个疯狂的男人眼中闪过一丝决绝，高举着刀向他冲来——

    —— Eddie 抓起最近的一把椅子，举起来护住自己的身体。令他震惊的是，那把刀竟然穿透了椅面。

_我操！！！_

    那人想把嵌在椅面里刀拔出来，Eddie 猛地将椅子快速一拧，那人肩膀受到巨大的扭力，痛的大叫起来。

_“啊！！”_ 他大叫着跳上前来，推着椅子撞向Eddie，Eddie后退一步，堪堪躲过刀刃——锋利的刀尖划破了他的衬衫。

    攻击者继续推顶着椅子，逼着Eddie往墙边退——再一步就没有退路了！

_“警察！所有人不许动！！！”_

    举枪的响声迭起，疯狂的男人转过身，举起了手，Eddie也举起手，大大地松了口气。

    “感谢上帝，你们终于来了！我们正在做爱，这个疯子突然攻击了我！他用钝器打我的头，还—”

_“你他妈住嘴！”_ 一个警察大声斥道，Eddie 真想拥抱他，袭击Oliver的那个家伙瞎话张口就来，让他恶心透了。

    “Alden 先生？！是你吗？！”其中一个警察问道，他的声音有点耳熟，但是他们的手电筒实在太晃眼了，Eddie没法看清他们的脸。

    “是我！我请司机给你们打的电话——这个人想要杀我！”

    “我们都看见了。”

    “那是正当防卫! 我名字是 Dan，Dan Landsman，如果你联系我的——”

    “住嘴！趴在地上！两手放在头后面！马上！”

    Eddie紧张又恐惧地向床边移动，他注意到几个警察疑心地举着枪盯着他也跟了上来，他没有理睬他们。

    “……Oliver？”

    年轻人朝他转过头来，Eddie的眼里立刻充满了愤怒的泪水。

    “到这儿来，”他帮不着寸缕的年轻人坐起来，脱下自己的外套，披他的肩上。

    短短一秒之间，Eddie觉得自己的心被撕碎了，但是他决定先把男孩擦干净，然后再取走口塞；清除那个疯子的精液，终结这种羞辱，是最为迫切的事情。他拽长了衬衫的袖子，让布料盖住掌根，然后仔细地擦拭着男孩的眼睛和鼻子。

    “先生，”一个警察想要警告他，但是Eddie射来的目光让他呆了一下。

    “行。不过，请务必把你的衬衫交给我们作为证物。”

    “怎么都行。”Eddie简短答道，继续擦去Oliver鼻子和额头上的精液。

    “……没事了。”他轻柔地说着，伸手到Oliver脑后解开口塞。

    演员小心地眨着婴儿般蓝色的眼睛，当视线聚焦在Eddie脸上时，他哭了。

    一开始Eddie担心是自己的出现把Oliver弄哭了，可Oliver一旦能够自如地活动后就扑进Eddie的怀里抽泣起来，最后几乎泣不成声。

 

\-----原文分割线-----

 

    Oliver用他们给的毯子裹住身体，斜靠在救护车的门上，不肯上车。他的眼睛牢牢地粘在Eddie的身上，Eddie正在和两个警察说话。一个警察递给他一个东西，他拿了之后开始脱衬衫，接着穿上他们给的深色T恤，他们把Eddie那件破损的里子朝外的衬衫放进了一个塑料袋子。

    看他脱衣服的时候，Oliver记起来，那人不穿衣服的时候是多么的帅，记起来当时他是多么想要拥抱他，感觉他宽厚结实的胸膛紧紧贴着自己的。这也是他们上床时他想要跟他面对面做的原因之一……但这个愿望终究没有成为现实，之后他很快就离开了。

    Eddie向他走过来，Oliver痴痴地看着，不得不赞叹那人穿着紧身的蓝色洛城警察T恤是多么的养眼。甚至Dan留在他脸颊上的抓痕看上去也是那么性感，就好像动作片的最后一个镜头里，战斗中的伤痕令英雄更有魅力。

    ……还好今夜之后他的性冲动还没有玩蛋，他暗自苦笑。

    此时，他们把Dan从房子里拉出来，把他往警车里塞。Eddie加快步子，用魁梧的身体挡住了那个疯子盯向Oliver的视线。

    “这都是胡说！这都是胡说，你知道的！我们法庭上见！你等着，我要告你诽谤！”

    泪水模糊了Oliver的视线。Eddie温柔地捧起他的脸，Oliver眨了下眼睛，泪滴滑了下来。这时，男人低下头，很慢很慢，像是给了Oliver世上所有的时间，如果他想躲开的话，然后他柔软的薄唇在Oliver干燥的带着伤痕的嘴唇上碰触了一下。

    这个吻不带一丝欲望，那么温柔，那么让人安心，以Oliver从未想到的方式温暖了他的心。

    “……嗨。”Eddie说，顺着Oliver的目光他看到警察们正在房子前廊处围上亮黄色的罪案现场封带。“你可以在我那儿待一段时间……等到所有事情都过去了。”

    Oliver点点头，又感激又欣慰，可是脑子有个唠叨的声音却仍然不依不饶……这到底意味着什么？

    他们是要约会还是怎么着？或者是这家伙即使救了他的命却仍觉得愧疚，想要补偿他？

    他的头一阵阵作痛，依旧惊魂未定，但他绝望地想要知道…… 有Eddie这样的人可以依靠，一切都将改变。

    然后，救护车的司机没等他叫就走了过来。

    “准备好了？”

    Oliver 点头。

    “我想跟你们一起过去，如果可以的话。”Eddie对她说。

    “那得看情况，你们两个是亲属关系？”

    “是的，我是他的伴侣。”男人简短的说，司机点点头，认可了这个答案，然后打开救护车的后门好让他们进去。

    Oliver抬眼凝视，而那双真诚的褐眸也毫不退避的迎了上来。

_“……我找到你了。”_  Eddie低语道，对他鼓励地微微点了一下头，然后帮他爬进了救护车。

 

（全文完）

 

 

 

 


End file.
